keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorry 3
Lorry 3 is a Horrid Lorry. He has Two Twins named Lorry 2 and Lorry 1. Bio: [[Oliver|'Oliver']]' and Toad had a game plan one night to sneak off to The Other Railway to rescue Ben and on the way, they saw him with other engines like Stephen, Victor, a car named Caroline and even The Sodor Railway Repair.' Oliver went to rescue Ben and on The Way Back, Two Lorries were Blocking The Path from The Other Railway to The North Western Railway. They Said their Brother insulted Sodor and said it wasn't a Good Railway at all! Eventually, Oliver snuck off with Ben out of The Other Railway and thus Lorry 3 and his Brother Lorry 2 were Determined to Get Revenge on Oliver. A few days later, Lorry 2 and Lorry 3 snuck off seeing the bridge that led to The Other Railway. So in order to not pass so that Oliver and his friends Couldn't Rescue The Engines, The Two Started Crashing into The Bridge and Demolishing it. Later That Night, Oliver snuck off with Stafford, Ryan and Neville to help him Rescue The Other Engines from The Other Railway. Oliver, Neville and Stafford manage to get over the bridge just in time, But Ryan accidentally fell Down Because The Two Troublesome Lorries Broke The Bridge. ' 'Oliver and his friends Rescued The Engines when those two Lorries were still breaking the bridges with Stafford and Flora on it. Oliver ordered them to get off the bridge just as the bridge collapse. The fate for Lorry 2 and his Brother Lorry 3 are Unknown. Eventually, They appeared in Season 13 The horrid lorries were helping Sailor John at the new Dyinmate Stand while Bert and Mike were Delivering The Ballast. Bert saw this But Mike tells him that they need to go. But Bert wouldn't, so Mike thinks that he's saying go and Push The Train forward an ran Past Sailor John and Those Horrid Lorries and Crash into The Buffers on The Ballast Chute! Sailor John walked up were he greeted everyone along with the horrid lorries pulled up were engines are absolutely shocked that those horrid lorries were back! ' Trivia: * '''In The Spanish Version of Keekre24's Series, Lorry 3 is called ''Camión Tres. * In The French Version of Keekre24's Series, Lorry 3 is called Camion Trois. Appearances: *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Fergus' Day Off (cameo) *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Bert's Arlesdale Fail (does not speak), The Duke of Hazard (cameo), Rust or Bust (cameo), Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (mentioned) and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Henry Gets Stumped, Quarry Quest, Furious George, Specials: *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']] *[[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan']] He also Appeared in a Discussion. Gallery: Screen_Shot_2014-01-10_at_07.53.45_pm.png|Lorry 3's cameo in Fergus' Day Off. Lorry1,Lorry2andLorry3'sprototype.jpg|Lorry 3's Basis. HorridLorriesThomasWoodenRailwaydiscussion.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Other Railway Category:Road vehicles Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Lorries Category:2001 Category:North Western Railway Category:Vehicles Category:Non Rail Category:Television Only Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Retired Items Category:Visitors Category:Retired in 2004 Category:Red Category:Red Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Merchandised Characters Category:No 3 Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Red Non Rail Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Non Rail Category:Male Vehicles Category:Villains Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:Red Road Vehicles Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Off Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Blue Category:Yellow Road Vehicles Category:Green Road Vehicles Category:Yellow Non Rail Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Green Non Rail Category:Blue Non Rail Category:Blue Road Vehicles Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Off Rail Characters Category:Red Faceless Characters Category:Red Items Category:Red Retired Items Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Red Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Red TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Merchandised Non Rail Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Red Lorries Category:LOR 3 Category:4 Wheels Category:TVS Characters Category:TVS Category:Red TVS Category:Off Rail Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series Off Rail Category:Introduced in Season 5 Category:Model Series Off Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Model Series Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters that go on Road Category:Television Series Exclusive